Teen Titans:High School Haze
by Kingk24
Summary: Cyborg's life is all messed up. His friends have paired up and he feels alone. Now his dad is threating to take away basketball from him. But what happens when a new flirty girl named raven enrolls at Titan High? WARNING MAIN CYBORGXRAVEN
1. That damn Garfield

**Teen Titans: High School Haze**

**Alright this is my 1st**** story so please cut me some slack. I've decided to put the titans in an high school environment with no powers cause, well cause I'm in high school. I'd appreciate if you guys tell me how the story is going and any suggestions. This story will focus on Raven and Cyborg cause Cyborg is my favorite and it seems Raven is his girl (forget you BBxRae he already has Terra let Cyborg get some1 I do plan on finishing the story. Don't worry I wont leave for years w/o updating. Well w/o further ado lets get it poppin'**

**Oh yea I guess I see every1 doing this disclaimer thing**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own teen titans. If I did I wouldn't be writing this cause I'd be out spending all the money I would have made.**

**Chapter1:That damn Garfield**

"**Victor hurry up!" his good buddy Garfield called out from outside.**

"**Coming bro!" Victor called as he whizzed by his mom. "Bye ma see ya later." **

"**Bye son have a good day." Victor was almost at the door when he heard his father called out.**

"**Boy" his fathers cold voice sent shivers down his spine.**

"**Yea pop?" he answered happily.**

"**Don't you dare get home late today. Your falling back on your homework."**

"**But dad I have basketball practice!" Victor pleaded.**

"**You went to practice yesterday and the day before. Your grades are falling. So either you get home and do all the homework you've been postponing or I'll forbid you from playing that damn sport. Do I make myself clear?" his father said in his all business tone of voice.**

"**Yes sir" Victor groaned as he left the house**

"**That boy I'll never understand why he plays that stupid sport when I already promised him a job at the factory." Victors dad told his wife.**

"**Dude! What took you so long we're gonna be late!" Garfield wailed.**

"**Sorry man. It was my dad he gave me another lecture." Victor groaned.**

"**Oh God another one? What did he say?"**

"**He said that he wants me to skip basketball practice and get home and do all my homework.**

"**Ha! Dude you are so fucked you haven't done your homework all week." Garfield snorted.**

"**Please. Don't remind me." Victor replied, depressed.**

"**By the way we have a test today in Math." Garfield informed him.**

"**Bro don't fuck with me right now I'm not in the mood." Victor angrily replied**

"**I'm dead ass Vic. It's like worth half our grade" **

"**Oh crap! What am I gonna do?!" Victor yelled.**

"**Well for one you can calm down cause I'm just fuckin' with ya!" Garfield managed to say before he fell over laughing.**

"**HAHAHAHAHAH!" oh shit Vic you should of seen the look on your face. PRICELESS!"**

"**Garfield…" Victor started**

"**Yea?"**

"**I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Victor yelled rolling up his sleeves.**

"**AHHHH!" Garfield exclaimed as he ran like hell from Victor.**

**end of chapter 1 guys. Sorry that its so short but i absolutly promise that they will be longer as i get used to this writing thing. So tell me what you think and dont worry the rest of the story wont be this boring or slow. so R&R i'd love to hear all your opinons **


	2. The New Girl

Well here's chapter two. Longer and Less boring that the 1st one. I promise!!

Disclaimer: Still don't own them….

Chapter2: The New Girl

_The gang was in class waiting for the bell to ring…._

"So Victor what plays should we go over in practice today?" Robin Grayson, Victors teammate and best friend asked.

"Sorry Rob unfortunately my dad is banning me from practice till I get all my homework done." Victor replied unhappily.

"Too bad your too stupid to ever finish." Garfield muttered under his breath as he nursed a big bruise on his arm.

"What was that Garfield?" You want another bruise" Victor questioned, cracking his knuckles.

"Nothing, nothing at all Vic." Garfield whimpered.

"Vic leave Garfield alone. How could you harm someone so cute!" Garfield's girlfriend Terra Strong exclaimed as she showered his with kisses. "Are you ok my snuggly bunny bear?" Terra asked protectively.

"Terra!!! I told you not to call me that in front of the guys!" Garfield cried out as Victor and Robin laughed and gave each other high 5's.

"Aww that's cute Garfield. You're her little snuggle bunny." Robin snickered

"Robin I do not see what is so funny. When we are alone you want me to call you The Boy Wonder." Kori said. Now it was Garfield's to laugh.

"The Boy Wonder?!" Now that's freakin hilarious Robin!" Garfield chuckled. "What are you gonna do save the world?" Robin said nothing as a bright blush came across his face.

"Glourious! Boyfriend I did not know that what I said when we are alone were such funny things! I will tell the whole class!

"Wait Kori no!" Robin uttered as he pulled her back to her seat.

Fortunatly just then the bell rang and the teacher came into the room.

The chatter died down as everyone faced the teacher waiting for instruction.

Victor however had a frown on his face.

_**I just realized that my friends have all paired off and I'm all alone. I mean I completely fell out of that conversation. I really need to find a girl.**_

Victor looked at each one of his friends. Robin Grayson his best friend since 3rd grade when they played basketball against each other nonstop. Robin was the Titans team captain and while Victor was the co-captain everyone knew who was the best basketball player on the team. Robin had a kind of swag around him that made everyone like him and knew he was a fierce competitor.

Kori Star. The student from Europe. Robin immediately fell in love with her and wasted no time in bringing her into the group. Her tan body that fit perfectly into some tight jeans made her and instant cheerleader captain and an attraction to half the male population at school but Robin made sure everyone knew that she was his main focus and within a couple of weeks they were an inseparable item. Kori still did not understand American humor so it was funny when she made jokes that she wasn't even aware of making.

Garfield Logan the class clown and leader of the Animal rights club. When he was young he lived on a farm and loved all the animals there. When he found out that he was eating them he took a vow never to eat any meat ever again. His charm and whit make him a riot at parties but he was always getting on Victors nerves and it usually resulted in him getting his ass beat. Last year while leading a sea of students to a meat factory he met Terra and he knew she was the one for him. He did everything he could to show off and make her fall for him. And surprisingly it worked because he was just too dam funny to resist.

Terra Strong the only girl that would kick your ass and apologize. Her bright eyes and beautiful sandy colored hair made her a sight for sore eyes. After she and Garfield started dating she transferred to Titan High. Immediately she was noticed due to her strange sense of fashion. When a few boys made the mistake of making fun of her she simply shrugged and went off on them. After a while everyone decided they would rather be pain free than make fun of her. When Terra wanted to join the wrestling team she didn't even have to try out. She was immediately a star winning medals and trophies.

Then there was Victor Stone. Superior athlete and insanely strong. Victor lead the team in points and rebounds while he had Robin took the team to the City finals where they lost due to the fact that Victor's father told him he couldn't play because he failed science class. Victor always had trouble with his father, Mr. Stone. His father always wanted him to go to work with him at the Construction Factory. He just didn't understand that all Victor wanted to do was play basketball. He was sure he could make it to the pros if only his father would listen.

"Class I would like to introduce you to our new student Raven Roth" Their teacher Mr. Slade announced snapping Victor out of his thoughts. Victor looked up and was left breathless. Standing up in front of the class was a goddess.

Raven Roth stood up there with a bored look on her face as she blew her purple streaked hair out of her eyes. Her deep violet eyes looked around the class dully until she spotted Victor. She looked at him puzzled due to the fact that a bit of drool was dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Earth to Victor." Garfield whispered as he gave Vic an elbow. "The hot new girl is looking at your drooling."

Victor instantly snapped out of his daze and wiped the drool from his mouth and gave Raven his most dazzling smile.

She rolled her eyes disgustingly and turned her attention back to the teacher as he rambled on about the school

_Smooth Victor smooth._ Victor said to himself as he smacked his forehead in anger.

"Ahh Miss Roth why don't you take a seat next to Victor." Mr. Slade said cheerfully and pointed to Victor.

"Ehh fine." Raven sighed as she took her seat next to Victor.

_Mr. Slade I think I love you now. _Victor thought happily.

"Alright class for the rest of class I would like you to work in Chapter 5 section 1 in your history books. Raven its under your desk do you need any help?" Mr. Slade asked.

"No sir. I'm fine with everything" Raven replied. Out the cornet of her eye she noticed Victor staring at her.

"Is there something you want from me?" She asked angrily

"No its just that…um…you.." Victor managed to stammer out.

"Then quit staring at me" she replied with hate in her voice. Victor just went back to his work.

_Hmm this Victor kid is kinda cute. _Raven thought to herself ash she looked at his broad shoulders and cute goatee. Raven found it amusing that he couldn't just come out with it and said she was cute. Gorgeous even. Raven didn't have a big ego she just knew she was fly. She had small hips with curvaceous thighs and she was a little on the chesty side. _Now who do I talk to about cheerleading here._

The class was pretty quiet and the period went by quickly. As soon as the bell rang she was immediately attacked by Kori.

"Hi I'm Kori! I think your beautiful."

"Sorry I don't swing that way but thanks." Raven replied with a smile on her face.

"Swing? I do not understand we are standing" Kori asked with a puzzled look on her face. Raven shook her head and walked away. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to join the cheerleading team.

"What you're the captain?" Raven asked shocked

"Yes I am. Do you have what they call the moves?" Kori asked with a smile on her face.

"We'll see." Raven told her.

As the final bell of the day rang Victor walked out of class sadly. Usually that last bell made him jump for joy. No more math, French, physics. Just basketball. But today he had to go home and do all his homework. _Could this day get any worse?_ Victor asked himself. It didn't help that Raven was in 3 of his classes. He tried every single pickup line he knew on her. None worked at all. They either made her laugh with amusement or roll her eyes annoyed. He just met her but he could tell that she loved to roll her eyes. _Why is this girl even on my mind?_ Victor asked himself as he opened his locker.

"Wow Raven that skirt fits you nice" Kori's voice rang through the hallways.

Victor looked up from his locker and immediately dropped his books.

Raven was walking by with Kori in one of the new cheerleader uniforms. The white mini-skirt with the gold trim really showed off Ravens lower body while the tight shirt hugged against her breast.

"Why thank you Kori. Yours looks nice as well." Raven said happily.

As she walked down the hallways she saw the boys whispering to one another while a few of them gave her winks.

_Ahh these boys wanna play huh? Oh ok I'll play. _Raven said to herself with a smirk. She took a barrette out her hair and "accidentally" dropped it. As she dipped down to pick it up the hallway erupted with whistling and cheers from the boys.Raven saw Victor mesmerized. _Haha poor Victor If he wants this he's gonna have to do better than a couple cheesy pick up lines. _Raven gave Victor a quick wink. Victor had to grab a hold of his locker to stop himself from falling. She smiled as she and Kori walked into the gymnasium for practice.

Victor knew he should be getting home but he just had to see Raven cheerlead. And the basketball team was sharing the gym with the cheerleaders today. As the team suited up Robin came over to Victor.

"Dude what are you doing here? You need to get home and do your homework!" Robin hissed.

"Rob I know….but I can't this Raven chick has been teasing me all damn day and I gotta make a move." Victor reluctantly told Robin.

"Ha I should of known. Alright Vic I got your back."

As the team got into their lay-up lines the girls began their stretches. As Victor drove to the lane Raven began to do the splits. Victor's eyes bulged out his head and he tripped and fell roughly to the ground. His teammates quickly surrounded him and asked if he was ok.

"Yea fine. Just lost my footing". Victor told them as he brushed him self off. Raven smiled to herself. _I've got him right where I want him._

The rest of practice went smoothly and everyone was in a good mood as they finished showering and went back to the bleachers. They sat in the bleachers and began to talk among themselves while the cheerleaders were doing the exact same across the court.

"Hey guys do you see that bombshell new girl Regina?" Duke, the center of the team asked.

"Her names Raven." Victor told him with a tone in his voice.

"Who cares bro she's a babe!" Tom, their shooting power forward said.

"Yea I know dude. I'd tap that." Ricky, the benchwarmer exclaimed trying to get in the conversation.

"Ricky. Get the hell out of here. You probably still a virgin." Victor replied harshly as the team laughed. Robin saw where this was going.

"Ricky what Victor meant to say was go get us some Gatorade." Ricky left with a dejected look on his face.

"Anyway watch a real player go to work I'm gonna go ask Raven out." Duke told them.

"Haha you serious?" Tom asked.

"Yea bro as a matter of fact I'll probably have those panties as a trophy by tonight." The team bowled over with laughter and started shoving him playfully as he got up to go ask her. Well everyone but Victor and Robin. Victor sat there with a strange look on his face, while Robin just looked disgusted.

"So Raven who on the basketball team do you think is cute?" Patty asked.

The girls were sitting across from the boys watching them goof around while they were gossiping about them. Which one was the cutest, who was the best ball player, and who was probably the best in bed. Everyone agreed that Victor was the best bal player but it was a tossup between him, Robin, and Duke as to who was the cutest.

"Hmm well I'd have to say Duke." Raven said lying through her teeth. She thought Victor was by a landslide but no way she was saying that out loud._ I'm making this boy work for me. No way I'm giving in._

The girls started giggling as they saw Duke walk towards them. He quickly approached Raven. He flashed her his best grin which Raven actually found kind of cute.

"So Raven I saw you cheerleading and you were lookin' so damn cute I just had 2 come over here.

"Annndddddd?" Raven replied knowing he wasn't done.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat. He finished.

"Raven saw Victor glance up so she decided to spice it up a little. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Duke and whispered in his ear.

"Of course baby."

Victor didn't need to hear that to understand body language. Duke put his arm around her and wheeled her out grinning widely. The team started to hoot while the girls kept on giggling. Victor didn't want to see anymore as he took the back exit out.

Well there's chapter 2! Less boring no? told ya! But yea tell me how its going anything you want me to add or whatever. I think I know where I'm going with this story but any suggestions will be appreciated.

I'd Like to thank my very first two reviewers!!

Chittychittybangbang16: Yea I will keep updating. I'm not sure how many chapters will it take, I just hope I don't drag it out too long.

Tortor: Yea now that I look back that was way to much swearing. My bad on that. Yea the bold was accidental. And I hope I added enough movement for you.

The next chapter could be up by next week or even tomorrow if I keep up writing who knows but any way R&R and thanks for giving by story a chance.


End file.
